A Night of Chaos
by Windrises
Summary: Twilight and Discord go on a double date with Trixie and Starlight, but Twilight's unaware of Discord and Trixie each having a sneaky plan.


Note: Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust.

Twilight Sparkle was in her kingdom and was having a new carpet put into a few rooms. Twilight overheard the carpenter singing, so she said, "You have such a lovely voice. I feel like I'm on top of the world when I listen to."

The carpenter had a flattered look on her face while saying, "Thank you Princess."

Twilight didn't really like being called by her royal title, so she said, "You can call me Twilight."

The carpenter replied, "And you can call me Karen."

A few hours later the carpeting was all finished up. Twilight looked around at the fancy, purple carpets and said, "Wow, the carpets look wonderful."

Discord entered the kingdom and quickly noticed the new carpets. He asked, "Why did you gets new carpets?"

Twilight angrily said, "I wanted a kingdom that wasn't full of tea stained carpets. You constantly barge in here and spill tea all over the place."

Discord looked at Twilight and replied, "You seem to be angry at me."

Twilight sarcastically responded, "What a brilliant observation."

Discord put his arm around Twilight and said, "Come on. I have news of the highest of quality."

Twilight sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Discord proudly said, "I've been invited to a double date with Trixie and Starlight Glimmer. I'm going to get to eat an expensive meal and have them pay for it. However, I don't have anybody to accompany me and I don't want to look like a third wheel who's just coming to the restaurant to get a free meal."

Twilight asked, "Can't you ask Fluttershy?"

Discord whined, "She's busy helping Rainbow Dash find her lost pet."

Twilight replied, "The thought of going out with you sounds repulsive."

Discord responded, "Oh, come on. I'm like the master of charm."

Twilight said, "You're selfish, greedy, immature, and chaotic."

Discord replied, "So is Rainbow Dash."

Twilight said, "Hey, it's not like I'm friends with her by choice."

Discord knew that Twilight had a soft heart, so he purposely tried to make himself seem sympathetic. He had a sad look on his face while saying, "Very well then. I know the idea of anybody, other than Fluttershy, wanting to hang out with me was a foolish idea. Even though I"m no longer a villain, I'm still a disgusting piece of filth that deserves to be ignored by society."

Twilight felt sorry for Discord, so she said, "I'm sorry Discord. You're not repulsive. You're just kind of annoying sometimes, but that doesn't mean that we can't get along. I'll accompany you to the dinner date."

Discord replied, "Thank you Twilight. It's nice that not all of society hates me." He walked out of Twilight's castle while feeling gleeful about how easily he tricked Twilight into coming with him. He said, "Now that they'll be three ponies at the dinner event, I'll be able to order three times as much food and drinks as usual and I won't have to spend a penny." He did a sneaky sounding laugh.

Discord called Trixie and told her that Twilight would be coming to the event. While in her wagon, Trixie had a sneaky looking smile on her face. Her only reason for inviting Discord to the dinner date was so she could get him to guilt-trip Twilight into coming along. Trixie wanted to see Twilight have to suffer a date with Discord.

Starlight Glimmer walked into Trixie's wagon and said, "What's going on?"

Trixie hadn't told Starlight of her sneaky plan, so she tried to word herself carefully. She said, "Our friend, Discord, has found himself a date."

Starlight asked, "Is it Fluttershy?"

Trixie said, "No, he invited Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Starlight's eyebrows widened in surprise while saying, "That's surprising."

Trixie replied, "Nah, they'll be a great duo."

Starlight said, "They seem like opposites. I don't know if things will work out."

Trixie put her arm around Starlight and replied, "I assure you that this is going to be a fun time."

The next night Twilight got ready for the dinner party. She got changed into a fancy red dress and wore purple high heels. She walked into the hallway and asked Spike, "How do I look?"

Spike answered, "Nothing special compared to Rarity."

Twilight sarcastically replied, "Thanks a lot."

Spike said, "Twilight, why are you going to go out with Discord? It's one of the dumbest things that you've ever done."

Twilight replied, "I feel sorry for Discord. Society's been hating on him and not giving him a chance to prove that he's redeemed himself."

Spike responded, "He's tricking you into thinking that, so that he can get sympathy points."

Twilight replied, "I respect Discord enough to think that he wouldn't do such a thing."

Discord knocked on Twilight's castle door. Twilight waved to her new carpet and opened the castle door. Discord handed her a bouquet of flowers and said, "Greetings Twilight."

Twilight grabbed the flowers and replied, "They look a little rotten. Better get these into some water." She hurried to the kitchen to find a bowl to put the flowers in. The flowers were rotten, because Discord got them from a garbage can.

Meanwhile, Starlight knocked on Trixie's wagon door while wearing a fancy green dress. Trixie opened the door and was wearing her usual magician costume. Starlight asked, "You're wearing that old thing to our date?"

Trixie said, "Old thing? You can't beat the classics."

Starlight replied, "But you said material items that are over five years old are outdated garbage."

Trixie said, "Well, I have exceptions for my opinions."

Starlight nudged Trixie and replied, "I'm excited for our date."

Trixie had an evil smile on her face while saying, "And I'm excited to watch Discord make a fool out of Twilight."

Starlight nervously asked, "What do you mean?"

Trixie was confident in her ability to convincingly lie, so she casually said, "I was joking."

Starlight replied, "You're quite the convincing actress. I'm glad that you got over your petty rivalry with Twilight and we can focus on being happy together."

Trixie said, "Lets get going. You can hold my hand if you want."

Starlight replied, "But we don't have hands."

Trixie sighed and said, "Ripoff."

Twilight, Discord, Trixie, and Starlight arrived at Ponyville's fanciest restaurant. They sat down at one of the tables. Starlight looked at Twilight and said, "Hi. I got to admit that I'm surprised that you agreed to go out with Discord."

Twilight replied, "Well, Discord deserved some company. I've felt so sorry for how poorly he's been treated by others."

Discord tried to look sadder than he actually was while saying, "I get bullied about five times per day."

Twilight nervously replied, "Oh Discord, I didn't know that you had to deal with that."

Discord kept the fake act up while saying, "Don't worry about that. It's part of my routine now."

Twilight hugged Discord and replied, "I'll make sure that nobody bullies you again." Trixie was amused by how far Discord was willing to go to get a free meal.

The waiter walked by and asked, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Trixie jokingly said, "We'd like to suffer from thirst problems instead."

The waiter sternly replied, "Jokes are frowned upon here." Trixie stuck her tongue out at the waiter. Twilight, Trixie, and Starlight each ordered a different type of soda and Discord ordered a twelve pack of soda.

Starlight asked, "How could Discord drink so much?"

Twilight said, "He's earned it for being so sympathetic." Discord tried to cover up his smug smile.

A few minutes later the waitress came by and asked, "What would you like to eat?"

The three ponies ordered a normal meal, but Discord changed things up. He said, "I'll have fifty pieces of chicken, seven buckets of fries, eight pizzas, ninety onion rings, and one thousand bags of chips."

Twilight was about to get angry at Discord for ordering so much, but her sympathy for Discord was clouding her common sense. She and the others were confused by why Discord would order so much. Discord was planning on stocking up tonight. He was also planning on having the three ponies pay for the entire bill.

Starlight looked at Discord and asked, "Who bullies you?"

Discord tried to speak in a sad voice while saying, "A namelessly long amount of ponies."

Twilight replied, "That's terrible."

Discord said, "I hope you ponies don't feel the need to make fun of me."

Twilight tried to comfort Discord by saying, "We're not going to do that. I used to think that you were a sneaky tricksters, but now I see that you're one of the most sympathetic beings in all of Ponyville." Trixie chuckled at Twilight looking like an easily tricked fool.

Twenty minutes later the ponies' meals and a small portion of what Discord had ordered was ready. The ponies gently ate their food while Discord ate his food clumsily and quickly. He accidentally knocked plates, napkins, tablecloths, food, and drinks to the ground. Mr. Cake saw how the messy floor was and passed out.

Starlight said, "Wowsers, Discord's quite a messy eater."

Discord replied, "I often make messes as a physical representation of how messed up my life is."

Twilight responded, "How symbolically meaningful." Trixie rolled her eyes.

The waiter put the check on the table. Discord ordered so much food that the check was over ten thousand dollars. Twilight said, "This is the biggest check that I've ever seen."

Starlight nervously laughed and replied, "No offense, but about ninety nine percent of this check comes from what Discord ordered."

Discord used water as fake tears while saying, "I wish that I could pay for the check, but the bullies have been taking money away from me."

Twilight patted Discord on the back and replied, "I'll take care of your entire bill." Discord started doing a victory dance.

Trixie burst into a villainous sounding laughter while saying, "I managed to get Discord to scham Twilight out of ten thousand dollars."

Starlight looked at Trixie and asked, "What do you mean?"

Trixie gleefully smiled while saying, "I wanted to see Twilight suffer the wrath of having to date somebody as repulsive as Discord. Watching her have to pay ten thousand dollars for his greedy stomach is a true delight."

Twilight angrily replied, "I predicated that you'd try something sneaky."

Trixie pointed to Discord and said, "Your chaotic boyfriend is more guilty than I am. He made up that bully nonsense to get your sympathy."

Twilight angrily said, "Discord, you betrayed my trust."

Discord replied, "I wanted a free meal, so I made up a few fibs."

Twilight responded, "I'll pay your stupid check, but don't expect me to forgive you."

Discord sighed and said, "I'll take care of the bill. I'll pay for every pony's meal."

Twilight asked, "Really?"

Discord faced Twilight and said, "I'm the master of chaos, but I'm not the master of greed and lies. I forgot about that today and I'm sorry. You were so supportive about my imaginary being bullied problems that it's comforting to know that I'll have someone to make me feel better if I get bullied for real."

Twilight hugged Discord and said, "You might be sympathetic after all."

Trixie nudged Starlight and said, "Twilight sure is pathetic."

Starlight angrily replied, "What's pathetic is you trying to setup a night of Twilight getting embarrassed for your own amusement. I thought your excitement of this night was spending time with me."

Trixie put her arm around Starlight and said, "I was super excited to go on a date with you." She looked guilty while saying, "I got distracted by my petty rivalry with Twilight. I'm sorry for not focusing on the pony whose made a lovingly magical impact on my life." Starlight blushed and hugged Trixie.

Discord reluctantly handed the waiter ten thousand dollars. The waiter said, "There's also a charge for the mess that you made on the floor." Twilight walked by and was nice enough to pay for it. Discord was immature enough to react by doing a victory dance.

Trixie watched him and said, "What a chaotically bad dancer." She faced Starlight and said, "Lets prove that ponies dance better than masters of chaos." Trixie and Starlight danced together. Trixie and Discord were both far from perfect, but they were starting to pick up on the magic of friendship.


End file.
